


MC's Daycare

by SaeranLover



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, MC is the only adult, everybody else is a child, it's all cuteness and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/pseuds/SaeranLover
Summary: MC, and nine young children, each of which very different from the others.Things are going to beveryinteresting at MC's daycare....





	MC's Daycare

“Now, let’s see who is here, okay?” MC smiled as she kneeled down, before grinning at the children who were all sat in front of her. “So… Is Jumin here?” She glanced over at the small dark haired boy who was sat holding onto a fluffy white cat toy. He nodded, before he started stroking the fluff of the toy. “Jaehee?”

“Yeah!” A little girl grinned as she then held up a little drawing of herself made with crayon, and started laughing. “I’m here!”

“Oh, what a lovely drawing, Jaehee!” MC smiled at the girl, before turning to a white-haired boy who was singing ‘twinkle twinkle little star’ as loudly as he could. “Hyun?” The boy simply nodded as he kept singing loudly, and Jaehee was quick to shuffle over to him and start singing with him.

Moments later, a little boy with brown hair went over to MC, and tugged on her sleeve. “M- Miss MC, I can’t find Rika and Jihyun… W- We were playing hide and seek…” Yoosung’s eyes were welling up with tears, so she gave him a quick smile and got him to sit on her lap.

“We’ll find them together in a minute, okay, Yoosung?” MC smiled, before ruffling his hair. Yoosung then nodded as MC returned to seeing who was there. “Well, Yoosung, Jihyun, and Rika are here… So… Saeran, are you here?”

A small boy with red hair was sat by the glass doors looking out into the sky above the little playground just behind the building. “Yeah…” He whispered, pulling his arms into his sweater and started swaying side to side slowly. He seemed entranced by the movement of the clouds, so MC decided to leave him alone for a while.

“So, that now leaves-!”

“MARY! VANDY!” There was a sudden shout out from the opposite side of the room, before there was a loud thud. Two children seemed to look like they were play-fighting, one with bright red hair and a lopsided pair of glasses was on top of the other, with long brown hair. “We’re secret agents now! You can be my maid!”

“No! Get off me! If I was a secret agent I’d use that electric-y thing on you! And go zap zap because you’re being a bad agent!”

MC sighed, before going over to the two children which were starting to get into a bit of a scrap together. She gently separated the two, before making them both sit down. “Now… Saeyoung, I know that you love to play ‘secret agents’ with Vanderwood… But why don’t you go and play with Saeran for a bit? He might like the company of his brother as he looks at the clouds. Maybe you could go on the swingset outside with him!”

Saeyoung pouted as he went over to his twin and started talking to him, before MC turned to Vanderwood. “Now… Vanderwood… Why don’t you help me and Yoosung out with finding Rika and Jihyun?”

“Um… Okay…” With that, MC had hold of both Yoosung’s and Vanderwood’s hands, and they then went searching. Mostly, it was Vanderwood leading the other two about, but Yoosung was having fun. He thought it was like a treasure hunt, after all.

Eventually… MC could hear quiet chatting when she got outside with the two children, before she kneeled down to their level and held her fingers to her lips. “Shh… Now, let’s pretend to be detectives and see if we can hear anything which can give us a clue on where Jihyun and Rika are…” With that, the two children beamed at each other, before they held their fingers against their lips copying MC as they tried to listen.

After thirty seconds, Yoosung gasped, and ran over to a small tree at the back of the playground, and cheered. “Yay! Rika!” He jumped, before there was a loud shriek. MC ran over, leaving Vanderwood staring on in confusion, and ended up witnessing Yoosung giggling as he hugged Rika on the ground tightly, and Jihyun was crying because in the process, Yoosung had broken his toy camera.

MC sighed, and placed her hand on Jihyun’s shoulder. “Are you okay, our little photographer?” Jihyun blinked for a moment, before he started quietly crying into MC’s arm as she picked up pieces of the camera. “I tell you what, I’ve got a special camera that you can use which is just inside the building, okay? But first, let’s check how Rika is…” Jihyun nodded quietly as MC then prized Yoosung off Rika, who now had a scrape on her knee.

“Maybe it’s time for all three of you to come inside…I’ll sort out your knee, Rika, then I’ll get that camera for Jihyun. Be careful when playing hide and seek from now on all of you though, okay?”

 

 

Thankfully, things had calmed down for MC as the day went on. Rika and Jihyun were now playing ‘house’ together outside, but V was using the disposable camera which MC had given him to take photos. Every so often, he would come running inside telling MC to look at ‘his children’ just for the photos to mostly be of flowers, and occasionally of Jumin who had joined the two of them in playing games.

The younger five children, Yoosung, Saeran, Saeyoung, Vanderwood, and Hyun, were now in the middle of nap time, so they were all quiet as they remained asleep on the beanbags in the room. MC found it adorable how Saeyoung fell asleep with his thumb in his mouth, whilst Saeran clung onto Saeyoung around his waist. Yoosung was holding onto a small teddy, whilst Hyun had wrapped himself up in his coat which was slightly oversized, and in turn made him appear even smaller than usual. Vanderwood was just drooling onto their beanbag, occasionally making the sudden toss and turn whilst sleeping.

Also, MC was now tied into having a tea party with Jaehee, as well as many little toys. Jumin’s little stuffed cat, ‘Elizabeth the 3rd’, was also part of the tea party, but Jaehee kept telling her off for ‘getting fur all over the cupcakes’.

“Now… Miss MC! Do you want more, um… Cocoa? Tea? Coffee?” Jaehee smiled as she held her toy teapot, before she gasped. “I know! Miss MC want a big lady drink! I’ll make her a… cappy… um…. Cappy-cheese-no?”

“It’s a cappuccino, Jaehee, but why not? Let’s see if you can make one!” MC smiled, before Jaehee started grinning and ran over to the toy box. She took hold of a toy wand, and ran back over to the table. “Abracadabra, make Miss MC’s drink a… cappuccino?”

“Well done, Jaehee!” MC smiled, before bringing her plastic cup up to her mouth, and pretended to take a very loud slurp of the drink. “Mmm, better than a coffee shop cappuccino! Maybe when you’re an adult, you’ll be able to run an amazing coffee shop! I’d have a drink there _every_ day!”

“Really?!”

“Yep!”

Jaehee’s eyes lit up as she gasped with excitement, before she jumped at MC to give her a tight hug. “Miss MC is the best! Yay!”

 


End file.
